dylankartfandomcom-20200215-history
Victorious Kart
Victorious Kart Is The seventeenth Episode of Season 1 and seventeenth overall Plot Tori and her friends spend summer in Florida and Eric and the gang meets them. Meanwhile, Gracie,Cat and Robbie make a present for Eric,but Robbie wrecks it Later Andre and Peter help Tori with her needs. Lois and Trina fight over Beck. Stevie has a crush on Jade. Script (Florida,Lemonade Time) Tori:Thanks for coming,guys! Andre:No problem. Cat:Yay Tori! Beck:No problem. Robbie:Um.. Tori.. Why'd you invite me? Tori:You're my friend. Robbie:Oh dear. Jade:Can you all just shut up? Beck:If you don't like Tori,why'd you even come? Jade:I hate Tori. Andre is my friend. Cat's decent. You're my ex boyfriend. Robbie isn't annoying,and Trina's not here. Trina:(On an airplane,calls Tori) Tori:(Answers phone) Trina? Trina:I'm on an airplane! On my way to Florida! My friends are BUSY! Tori:What?! Ohh... Fine. Jade:UGGHHH!!!! (Kicks a chair) (Eric and the gang walks in) Eric:So,All I'm saying is.. Lois:Men aren't boys! Stevie:She's right. Gracie:Peter? What's wrong? Peter:Oh nothing.. (They all sit down) Stevie:WHOA. Who..who's she? (Looks at Jade) Eric:I don't know.. Stevie:(Goes to ask Jade out) Hey,I'm Stevie. Jade:GO. AWAY. Tori:Jade! No need to be a gank! It's okay Stevie. I'm Tori. These are my friends! Andre:Hey. Beck:Sup? Jade:.. Robbie:I'm Robbie! Cat:Hiiii!! Stevie:These are MY friends. Eric:Hey,I'm Eric! Gracie:Hello! Lois:Hey there,It's Lois. Peter:I'm Peter. Eric:You guys want to come to our kart track? Tori:Sure! (The track) Trina:I'm here! Jade:NO! Trina:Beck! Beck:Oh god.. Lois:(Thinking) Beck's kind of hot. Gracie:I really like him.. and I want to give him a present. Robbie:How about a new kart? Cat:Yeah! He'll like it! Gracie:Thanks! Let's just remodel his current one! Robbie:Come on,let's get to it! Cat:Wait.. Gracie,Robbie:Huh? Cat:Can we play baby golf first? Robbie:Fine.. {C Andre:I love music. It's what I live for. I'm a good person.. Peter:Cool! Tori:Hey guys.. Peter:Hey Tori! Andre:Why so sad? Tori:I really need a ride to the Lemonade place. I forgot my phone! Andre:I'll drive. Peter:Same. Tori:Thanks guys! Trina:Hey girl,can you hold my purse while I flirt with Beck? Lois:Um..Sure. He's seriously hot. Trina:I know right! He's my boyfriend! Lois:I really like him too.. Trina:Well. You can't have him! Lois:.. Stevie:Look. I don't want to be all that. I just seriously like you! Jade:Well I don't like you! Stevie:Why? Jade:..(Walks away) Cat:So Robbie gives Eric the present! And then everyone's happy! And then we play baby golf! Robbie:Sure! Gracie:Okay..? (Lemonade Time) Tori:Thanks guys! Andre,Peter:No problem. Tori:Now.. can you guys help me get a few things from the store? Andre:Alright Peter:Kk. (The track) Beck:Hey Trina,do you have my- Trina:YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! (Tackles Lois) Lois:GAH!!! HE HAS GOOD HAIR!!! Beck:Normal day... (Walks away) Robbie:Can I drive it to check if it's good? Cat,Gracie:Yeah! Robbie:(Gets in the kart,but drives into a corner) Cat:ROBBIE! Gracie:Oh my gosh!! Robbie:It needs some WORK. Jade:I don't like you. You're sweet. BUT I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. Stevie:Okay.. I give up. (Goes away) Eric:Aw.. What's wrong,dude? Stevie:Rejected. Eric:Come on dude. You're awesome. She just doesn't realize it. Let's go.. Stevie:Thanks.. Cat:WE GOTTA FIIIXXX ITTTTT! I WANT BABY GOOOLLLLFFF! Robbie:FIXING! Gracie:WORKING! (It starts to rain) Robbie:KEEP WORKING! (Thunder) Robbie:RUN!! (Runs away to the garage) Cat:ONE TIME MY BROTHER WENT TO THE HOSPITAL FOR GETTING SHOCKED IN H- Gracie:AHHH!! (Runs in the garage) Beck:Sorry,Trina. You're nice. But I don't like you. Trina:YOU'LL BE MINE. Beck:Lois.. You're cool. But I have a girlfriend. Jade:(Walks in) Hey.. Beck did y- Beck:(Kisses Jade) Lois:WHAT?! Trina:Let's go sister! (Walks out) Lois:(Walks out) (Store) Tori:Thanks boys! Peter,Andre:Yeah. It's cool. Tori:Now can you take me to the book store. The new issue of Drama High is here! Andre:I'll get the car. Peter:Same.. (Library) Tori:Thanks for t- Andre:NO! Peter:CRAZY!! Tori:Oh.. Guys! Come back! Andre:(Gets in the car) Peter:(Same) Tori:Wait!!! (Garage) Gracie:Now Eric will never like me.. Cat:It's okay.. Robbie:He's not everything! He'll love you one day! But you have to wait for that day! You're special. But you have to stop! Gracie:Okay.. Tori:(Comes in the garage) I JUST WALKED HERE! WE'RE GOING HOME!! Cat:We can't go home! I wanted to play baby golf and sing a song! Tori:Sing? Hm.. ( See Make It Dynamite ) Guest Stars *Victoria Justice *Leon Thomas *Ariana Grande *Liz Gilles *Avan Jogia *Matt Bennett *Daniella Monet Trivia *This is a Crossover Between Dylan Kart And Victorious *They will Put on a marathon for the week Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Movie